First
by Red Triangle
Summary: "Kuantar yuk?" Deg. Jantung sehun berdetak dengan tidak teratur dan tiba-tiba saja makan siangnya serasa berpesta didalam perutnya. /Kaihun/ BL BoysLove / Kalau yang ini dapat diterima, akan saja jadikan ff chapter. /ganti Summary


Jnghyeeun presents

.

.

.

Judul: First

Rate: T

Cast: Jongin, Sehun, and the others.

Disclaimer: They belong to themselves but this story belong to me.

Warning: Bahasa yang tidak EYD. Bahasa ringan seperti yang digunakan oleh remaja pada umumnya.

"Hun, pulang sama siapa?" Sehun yang sedang bergelayut manja di bahu Tao, sahabatnyapun menoleh.

"Gatau." Jawabnya sambil menatap Jongin, cowok berkulit tan yang menayainya tadi.

"Kuantar yuk?" Deg. Jantung sehun berdetak dengan tidak teratur dan tiba-tiba saja makan siangnya serasa berpesta didalam perutnya.

"Ehm, gapapa nih? Kan kita beda arah." Sehun berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Iya gapapa, tapi aku ngantar Luna Sunbae dulu ya?" Sehun mengangguk. Tao yang daritadi menyimak percakapan sahabatnya pun hanya ikut tersenyum saat sahabatnya tidak berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dibawah pohon tempat mereka duduk daritadi.

"Aku pulang duluan gapapa? Nanti juga ada Jongin yang ngantar kan?" Tao yang biasanya jadi ojek tanpa bayaran Sehunpun memanfaatkan moment itu untuk bisa menikmati motornya sendirian. Sehun berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Oke, hati-hati."

25 menit kemudian.

"Sehun, kenapa belum pulang?" Minseok, temannya bertanya sambil menghampiri Sehun yang duduk dibawah pohon sendirian. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Ini sudah gelap loh, yang lainnya sudah pulang." Minseok duduk disamping Sehun sambil memerhatikan Sehun yang kini sedang mengeluarkan notebook dari tasnya.

"Masih nunggu dijemput." Jawab Sehun sambil nyengir. Minseok yang menangkap rona di pipi Sehun dan eye smilenya yang muncul pun bertanya dengan nada curiga.

"Memangnya siapa yang jemput?" Sehun semakin merona.

"Jongin." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bukannya sudah pulang?" Sehun langsung menggeleng cepat. "No, cuma ngantar Luna Sunbae. Nanti kesini lagi." Minseok tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun yang berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya sambil mengangguk dan menjawab "Ohh."

"Lagi buka apa?" tanya Minseok lagi. "Twitter." Jawab Sehun tetap fokus ke layar Notebooknya.

"Mau ikutann," Sehun dan Minseokpun larut kedalam dunia maya yang disebut Twitter tersebut.

"Hun, ayo." Sehunpun tersadar saat Jongin memanggilnya. "Ah iya, sebentar." Jawab Sehun sambil me-logout akun twitternya. "Yaudah, aku kedalam dulu." Jawab Jongin kemudian berlalu kedalam ruang latihan.

Setelah selesai membereskan barangnya Sehun duduk sambil bersenandung menunggu Jongin keluar dari dalam ruang latihan. Setelah 10 menit, Jonginpun muncul beriringan dengan Yoona sunbae.

"Aku ngantar Yoona sunbae sebentar ya? Janji kok, cuma sebentar." Sehun hanya mengiyakan dengan ekspresi kecewa yang tersirat.

Minseok yang tadinya berencana pulang dengan busway setelah membereskan barangnya di lokerpun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sehun masih duduk di bawah pohon, belum pulang.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Bukannya tadi Jongin sudah datang?" Sehun mempuotkan bibirnya sebagai balasan. "Kenapa?" Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hhh," Jeda beberapa detik. "Dia jadi ojek para senior." Sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Minseok tertawa dengan pelan, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun.

Setelah 20 menit, akhirnya Jongin muncul lagi dengan motornya. "Ayo!" Katanya sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun. Sehun membalas senyumannya lalu beranjak duduk di belakang Jongin. "Sudah siap?" tanya Jongin sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang. "Iyup!" Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Jongin walaupun bisa dipastikan Jongin tidak melihatnya.

"Jadi, kamu jadi ojek para sunbae huh?" Tanya Sehun memulai percakapan dengan nada bercanda.

"Bukannya gitu, tapi kan gak enak kalau mau nolak waktu sunbae minta antar."

"Iyasih." Sehun mengiyakan sambil mengangguk dibelakang Jongin.

Hening.

"Rumahmu di belokkan yang ini kan?" Tanya Jongin memecahkan keheningan.

"Eh? Bukan, dibelokkan satunya." Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk belokkan ke rumahnya.

"Lurus atau naik ke bukitnya?" Tanya Jongin lagi setelah belok.

"Naik ke bukitnya." Jawab Sehun.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Itu, yang kaca depannya paling besar." Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk rumahnya.

"Ohh." Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum ke Sehun.

"Thanks, hati-hati ya." Sehun tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan ke Jongin sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Thanks for reading this absurd fict. I don't even know what the hell is happening to me. One more time, thank you.


End file.
